charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Webster
Hannah Webster was originally the name of a human who was the assistant of the successful Buckland's Auction House owner Rex Buckland until the two were murdered by two warlocks who assumed their identities to establish a foothold in the mortal world to the benefit of The Underworld. The warlock Hannah was able to ignite fires with her breath, as well as shapeshift. Rex and Hannah had been dispatched by The Source to acquire the powers of the Charmed Ones. Hannah, along with Rex, began to watch the oldest of the Charmed Ones, Prue, once Prue has been hired at the auction house. Hannah and Rex are in a relationship and she gets extremely jealous whenever any other women even talk to him. Because of this she spent most of her time trying to find ways to annoy Prue, such as tricking her into doing useless work at the auction house and stealing her sandwich. History Meeting Prue Halliwell After Prue quit her job at the American Museum of Natural History, due to a brutal breakup with her boss, she applies for a job at Buckland. Prue feels she is not right for the job, but reluctantly goes anyway. Rex agrees to an interview with her, but despite her running late she bumped into him while in the elevator, where they have the interview shortly afterwards. After succeeding, Prue has a second interview where she meets Hannah for the first time. While there, the warlock couple test Prue's abilities regarding antiques and artifacts. After Prue describes the statue the little dancer, Hannah "accidentally" knocks over a white paint can, causing Prue to flinch and use her newly acquired power to avoid being hit. The paint gets all over Hannah's shoes, something that greatly angers her. They notice her power usage, with Hannah swiftly believing that Prue is a witch. The Spencer-Michaels Wedding When Elliot Spencer and Allison Michaels' wedding came around, it was revealed that the demon Hecate had made a deal with Elliot's mother so that Hecate could give birth to an heir. To help facilitate this process, Rex was given a female fertility icon that supposedly helps a woman conceive, as long as it is near them. With Piper catering the wedding, their intention was to get Phoebe and Prue involved in the same event so the warlocks can make their move. However Hannah's incompetence resulted in Prue cataloguing the fertility icon. Later, Prue receives a male version of the same icon, when Rex reveals the female icon was a gift for the Spencer-Michaels wedding. Prue remarks that her sisters were organising the catering for the event as well. Rex tells Prue to catalogue the icon anyway. Later that night, the sisters spy on Hecate's hes night when Prue notices the icon. Trying to avoid the Truth Spell Tanya Parker is delivering sandwiches to Buckland's employees when she reaches Prue's office. Tanya saves the final turkey sandwich with no mayo for Prue when Hannah walks in and takes it. Not knowing that Prue cast a Truth Spell, Prue asks her why she took it if she didn't like it. Hannah responds that she doesn't like it, she just doesn't want Prue having it either. This angers Prue who asks why Hannah is such as bitch to her, to which Hannah replies that it is her mission to destroy her (literally), thus almost revealing herself as a warlock to Prue when Rex walks in. He laughs it off and takes Hannah outside to tell her off. He takes a cigar out - and Hannah blows on it, causing to light up and smoke. This is the first definitively supernatural sign that they are after the sisters and their powers. Matthew Tate and Hannah out Prue as a witch.]] In another attempt to kill the sisters and obtain their powers, Rex comes across a cursed locket and gives it to Prue. She opens it, which results in the escape of a warlock known as Matthew Tate, Melinda Warren's former lover. Knowing that only a descendant of her can open the locket. Matthew Tate tries to kill Prue, but only ends up copying her powers and escaping, with Rex listening in from the outside. Rex and Hannah are interviewed by the police regarding the ambush before celebrating their success. Rex and Hannah later catch Matthew after he killed a shopkeeper with the surname Halliwell and offer to help him obtain the sisters' powers. However they have an ulterior motive - they want the powers themselves and intend to banish Matthew back into the locket as well. The task fails after Matthew is returned to the locket but knowing that the sisters are the Charmed Ones, Rex admits that they should've gone after them directly after trying to do so secretly. Taking Initiative Rex and Hannah waited until they saw an opportunity to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Rex was able to utilise his new astral projection power to set certain events into motion. He first starts by hypnotising Prue into taking a tiara under the pretense of her date book and stow it in a drawer in her room. After he comes back, he proudly states that the plan is underway. Hannah is confused about the new power, but comes to understand after astral Rex successfully convinces her to take her dress off without her realising. After Rex gives Hannah's ticket to go and see the Verve to Phoebe, she becomes upset but Rex consoles her, telling her that upsetting Prue would give her a motive to steal the tiara in the minds of the police. In reality, Rex had no interest whatsoever in Phoebe and is in love with Hannah. Manipulating her was part of the plan. Murdering Jaime Hannah hides one of the security tapes—the one with Prue stealing the tiara in order to blackmail Prue and the sisters to give up their powers. After Jaime, the security guard, confesses to Prue that he believes her innocence and she returns to her office (and he to his patrolling), he is killed by a blow to the head with an artifact that Hannah was holding, and the artifact that Prue was to pick up upon the discovery of his body due to Rex messing with her mind (to warn her of a warlock attack and to grab an artifact—the same artifact Hannah used to kill Jaime.). She also dumps the incriminating tape by his side, thus prompting Andy and Darryl to arrest Prue upon their arrival. This was after Prue checked the identities of Hannah and Rex on the Buckland's website, and failing to gather any information on them as a result. Hannah is Found Out to be a Warlock Phoebe seeks Rex's help with their predicament, but when she and Piper turn up at his "apartment" it is blank - except for her lipstick. Phoebe and Piper realize that Rex is a warlock—and if Prue is believed to be correct, so is Hannah. Hannah turns into a Panther When Rex announces that the sisters have placed their powers within the lantern object. Hannah is pleased at their success. She then drops to the ground and crawls to Rex in a sexual manner before shapeshifting into a black panther in preparation of killing the sisters. Vanquished While Hannah prepares to attack the Charmed Ones, their powers escape from the lantern Rex was holding (thanks to Leo who "healed" the Book of Shadows in the manor). Rex demands Hannah to kill them; as she jumps to maul them to death, Piper put both hands up and freezes her in midair as well as Rex. Prue then uses her telekinesis to move Rex just in front of Hannah. The scene unfreezes; Hannah lands on Rex and kills him with her fangs. She morphs back into her human form, only to be horrified by what she's done. Infuritated, she blames the Charmed Ones, but before she can retaliate, Hannah and Rex are engulfed in flames by an unknown force. Hannah desperately screams, saying it was not her fault. Her pleas for mercy go unheeded as both she and Rex are incinerated before the Charmed One's eyes. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying: '''The ability to scry for the location of other beings or object through the use of a map, a crystal and sometimes other tools. ;''Active Powers *'Thermokinesis:' The ability to create heat. Hannah caused a cigar to start burning just by blowing on it. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change one's appearance. Hannah demonstrated this power by shapeshifting into a black panther. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Power Absorption:' As a warlock, Hannah could absorb the powers of others by killing them with an athame. Notes and Trivia * Hannah's true name was never mentioned, nor was Rex Buckland's. * Hannah is the first female enemy introduced into the series, as well as one of the first recurring antagonists to in the first season. Appearances Hannah Webster appeared in a total of 5 episodes over the course of the series. Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed